


An Orange

by youarewhatyoulove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, One Shot, a cute wedding for a cute couple, because Spoby deserved so much better, its been three years and I’m still mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarewhatyoulove/pseuds/youarewhatyoulove
Summary: Soul mates.If Veronica believed in soul mates than Spencer was Toby’s and Toby was Spencer’s. There was no other option.
Relationships: Spoby - Relationship, Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings
Kudos: 9





	An Orange

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I know Spencer and Toby got eloped (as confirmed by the perfectionists) however, I like to believe that they had a small reception for their family + friends afterwards. here is my take on that!

Une orange sur la table   
Ta robe sur le tapis   
Et toi dans mon lit   
Doux présent de la présent   
Fraîcheur nuit de la 

Simple Lily’s were decked around the barn. Toby and Spencer had decided to have a simple wedding, right inside of the Hasting’s grand parents barn. Of course the Hastings had revolted at the thought of holding their daughter’s wedding inside of a rusty, old barn. The country club or church was much more their style- pristine and classy. But, at the end of the day, all that mattered was that their daughter was happy and Toby certainly made her overjoyed.

Veronica and Peter had been shocked by the sudden proposal. Everyone was. Spencer and Toby had been dating for only two months when a small, simple diamond ring appeared on Spencer’s finger. After all Spencer and Toby had been through, time really should have not been a deciding factor. Their profound shared love for one another was evident to anyone paying attention. Anyone could see the love and happiness that radiates from the couple when they are together. Spencer and Toby? It just made sense. For the longest time, both Spencer and Toby were truly happy. Their wide, pure smiles were evident of their joy.  
Inside a bedroom within the main home on the property was where Spencer Hastings (soon to be Cavanaugh) resided. The young brunette was putting any final touches on her attire. A elegant white dress flowed around her hips. Her brown locks laid gently curled around her shoulders. Spencer took a glance of herself in the mirror as she gave her reflection a small smile. 

“Spence you look amazing,” Aria commented. 

“My daughter looks beautiful. I’ve been dreaming of this day for you for a long time sweetie.” Mrs. Hastings said as she made any last touches on Spencer’s hair. “And I had always wished it would with Toby,” she quickly whispered in her daughter’s ear so no one else would hear. 

A small blush crept upon Spencer’s check.

“I’m just so happy for you both,” Emily said.

“Stop before you all make me cry and ruin my makeup. This did not take three hours to be ruined in three minutes.” Spencer chuckled as she glanced around the people waiting inside her bridal suite.

Alison, Hanna, Emily and Aria lounged around the room in matching bride’s maid dresses. Spencer did not have the heart to pick only one to be her maid of honor. 

“I’m just so get this over with. Who knew weddings would be so stressful?” Spencer offered a humorous comment. 

Spencer may have been keeping her cool on the cover but deep within her butterflies swarmed. She could not imagine sharing this day with anyone expect Toby.

Multiple rooms down the hall resided Toby Cavanaugh as he also prepared for the day. The young man was adjusting his tux and finishing off his hair. A crisp, black tux was the traditional counter part to Spencer’s wedding dress. Toby’s hair was in his usual style. 

“Are you excited man?” Caleb inquired from the opposite side of the room. Caleb was Toby’s best man. Despite the drama which had steamed from his relationship with Spencer, he was the obvious choice for best man. Besides, Caleb was the only real guy friend Toby had.

“Ecstatic. I can’t wait just to marry her and get it over with.” Toby replied with a gentle laugh.

“Are you nervous?” Caleb continued to ask questions. 

“Not in the least. It’s Spencer. Why would I be nervous?” Toby questioned. His response was completely true. Only happiness filled his heart today. He had waited for this day for a long time and could not wait to marry Spencer. 

In response, Caleb only shrugged his shoulders. Lingering in the back of Toby’s mind was the hint of a memory which Toby refused to let overcome. The memory was like a dark storm cloud that threatens to ruin a perfect, sunny day. Yvonne in a crisp hospital gown floated around in his mind. His marriage to Spencer would technically be his second marriage. Toby loved Yvonne but his love for Yvonne was much different than his love for Spencer. Toby’s love for Yvonne is like a small pond in a forest. Quiet and calm. Yet, his love for Spencer is like a wide, deep ocean. Wild, breathtaking and capable of drowning you. Toby would always miss Yvonne. She did not deserve to die- not in that way at so young. But, somehow, he just knew Yvonne was okay with him marrying Spencer. Toby took one last look in the mirror before turning towards Caleb. 

“Let’s do this.” Toby said with confidence to Caleb before exiting his holding room.

The wedding of Spencer Hastings to Toby Cavanaugh was about to commence.

Veronica Hastings sat in the front row. Everyone was in their place. The brides maids stood with smiles right in front of Veronica. On the other side, Toby stood looking excited as he waited for Spencer to prance through the doors. Veronica let her mind run wild. If someone had told her ten years ago that her youngest would be marrying Toby Cavanaugh. The town creep. The dude who blinded his step-sister. The “boo-radley” of Rosewood. Veronica would laugh and roll her eyes. Yet, now, Veronica could not imagine her daughter marrying anyone else. Toby made Spencer the happiest any boy has ever made her daughter. 

Veronica let her mind run through Spencer and Toby’s relationship. The couple was still so young and had already survived multiple tsunami‘s. The woes and storms of marriage were going to have no major impact on Spencer and Toby- not after everything the couple had been through already. Veronica always knew Spencer and Toby would wound up sharing this day together. Even when they were apart for such a long time. Veronica was a realist. She did not believe in soul mates or destiny. If she did though, her daughter and Toby were the best examples of a “soul mate” Veronica could think of.

Classic piano music began to play. Veronica was brought out of her thoughts as her legs raised her up. The rustic barns doors opened to reveal Spencer linked arms with Peter. Spencer truly looked beautiful. Tears formed at the corner of Veronica’s eyes as she watched her daughter float down the aisle. Spencer had a huge, sincere smile plastered on her face. Veronica allowed herself to steal a small glance to Toby’s direction. A smile of joy reflected that of Spencer as multiple tears silently flowed down his checks. 

Soul mates. 

If Veronica believed in soul mates than Spencer was Toby’s and Toby was Spencer’s. There was no other option. 

An orange on the table  
Your dress on the rug  
And you in my bed  
Sweet present of the present   
Freshness of the night  
Warmth of my life


End file.
